Era una Oscura noche en Hillwood
by Yuriss
Summary: Arnold por primera vez no entiende qué esta pasando en su vida y no sabe por qué razón a estado rodeado de cosas muy extrañas...
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos**

Solo quiero recordar** Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon **esta historia es solo una necesidad de un Fan… para divertirse

**Era una oscura noche en la ciudad de Hillwood **

Era uno de los primeros días del mes de octubre era de esas noches en el que el ambiente es tétrico, muchos en la ciudad tenían cierta paranoia por los cuentos que se pasaban de boca en boca, se contaba una historia de que hace casi 6 años unos extraterrestres habían llegado a esa ciudad, algunos decían que había sido una broma de niños y otros aseguraban que habían visto hombrecillos verdes deambular por el lugar, en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo es que era la temporada del año en la que se siente como si cualquier cosa sobre natural podría pasar en cualquier instante.

Claro lo anterior no mortificaba a unos jóvenes rubios aquella noche, cada uno estaba metido en sus tareas ya sea dormir para tener sueños agotadores, o planear la venganza perfecta. Este año era especial para Helga, cierto cabeza de balón tenía unos meses de haber vuelto de una larga estadía en San Lorenzo con sus padres, dejándola a ella totalmente sola con sus sentimientos, Arnold la había besado como despedida tan solo 3 años atrás y con la misma le había dicho que tendría que irse de su lado para estar con sus padres, ella no comprendía como se había atrevido a dejarla con la mano en su corazón y en la otra pegada a sus labios sintiendo que podría morir de sentimientos encontrados en ese instante, su Arnold la había besado, le había prometido que él solo era para ella, que volvería para estar a su lado para no volver a separarse, pero también se iba y no tenía fecha para volver… si bien durante ese periodo se comunicaban casi a diario por internet, y se mandaban fotos, postales, paquetes, regalos extraños, también habían formado una extraña amistad de lejos. Sin embargo, cuando Arnold no continuaron con la declaración de sentimientos y eso frustraba a cierta chica de ojos azules

Arnold volvió en julio y aun no pasaba nada entre ellos tenían quince años su mundo giraba entre las salidas con amigos, las fiestas, las pijamadas, las salidas a comer, a pescar, a nadar, al cine, a jugar algún deporte, si se divertían como lo que eran unos jóvenes que acaban de entrar a la preparatoria pero la rubia solo se preguntaba ¿acaso no había lugar para el amor? Todo parecía indicar que para aquel chico rubio, el dueño de sus delirios no había un espacio para el amor… y ella lo torturaría mucho para que él volviera sus ojos hacia ella de nuevo…

Capítulo 1 la Leyenda de la Gitana

Cuentan que un día un hombre caminaba por la calle cuando de pronto una gitana se le acercó corriendo y, en tono muy preocupado y algo agitado, le dijo que era clarividente y que había visto algo terrible en su aura que podría marcarle el destino. Para esclarecer bien de qué se trataba le tomó la mano y empezó a leer sus líneas, sin embargo sus visiones no parecían del todo claras por lo que le dijo al hombre que debía volver por la noche para así poder ayudarlo mejor con las cartas del tarot y la bola de cristal. El hombre le dijo despectivamente que no le hiciera perder el tiempo pero aun así la gitana le señaló su casa y le rogó que no olvidase venir esa misma noche.

Al llegar a su casa después del trabajo el hombre recordó las palabras de la gitana y se inquietó un tanto al pensar que si estaba tan preocupada y ni siquiera la cobró podría ser porque en verdad creyó ver algo. No obstante prefirió no ir al lugar indicado, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones reales y acudir de noche a un callejón apartado era muy peligroso.

A la mañana siguiente cuando fue no encontró a la gitana sino a una ancianita que le dijo que la gitana había sido su abuela y ella solamente era una simple mensajera de sus palabras y le había dejado una carta de suma importancia, que tenía que entregar ese día a un hombre con su descripción exacta, una carta que debía ser leída cuanto antes. Nuevamente el hombre no dio importancia a las palabras y optó por leer la carta cuando estuviese en la comodidad de su hogar.

Una manzana antes de llegar a su casa el hombre se tropezó y cayó en mitad de la carretera justo cuando un camión se venía a toda velocidad. El camión le hizo puré casi toda la mitad superior del cuerpo. Fue algo verdaderamente escalofriante.

Cuando la Policía llegó al lugar del accidente un detalle perturbador fue hallado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del hombre. Allí, dobladita, había una pequeña carta amarilla que decía:

"Estimado señor, esta carta es para advertirle el día que le entreguen la carta usted no salga de su casa para nada, ya que ese día usted morirá atropellado. Espero que cuando lea esto no sea demasiado tarde"

La leyenda cuenta que los que vean a esa gitana y no le presten la atención necesaria morirán de una manera cruel…

El ambiente después de escuchar aquellas palabras estaba tenso solo se veían los unos a los otros como tratando de articular palabras hasta que una rubia rompió con el silencio incomodo volteando a ver a todos los presentes así como al cuenta cuentos

**-Bravo, cabeza de cepillo esta vez si te luciste, Harold aun no puede abrir los ojos del miedo,** y dirigiéndose a Harold Helga dijo en un tono oscuro -**te leo mano y las cartas del tarot joven**…

Todos escucharon un grito histérico y estallaron las risas, si Gerald lograba ese efecto en Harold, en realidad en todos pero solo Harold no podía disimularlo, Arnold trato de regañarlos por la manera de tratar a Harold pero en realidad se había impresionado de la leyenda, él había estado viendo cosas muy extrañas últimamente y se encontraba muy susceptible a cualquier cosa sobre natural si bien, el creía en la razón y no era para nada miedoso, con todo lo que le estaba pasando era imposible no tener un poco de miedo.

Primero se había despertado en la azotea de su casa, cuando él sabía que no se había dormido ahí, al entrar a su cuarto por la ventana observo que le hacían falta algunas cosas sin valor y que tenía cuadros de personas que no conocía en las paredes, cuadros de personas con grandes frentes y enormes narices viendo hacia su cama… y un olor un tanto extraño en cuarto… Le había preguntado a todos los inquilinos, y nadie decía que había pasado, sus padres y abuelos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

La segunda cosa extraña que le paso fue que se despertó a media noche sintiendo su cuerpo ligeramente húmedo y cuando por fin pudo fijar su vista al frente solo vio una sombra negra frente a él, rápidamente prendió la luz para ver al posible delincuente y solo se vio a si mismo frente a un pequeño espejo en forma de corazón con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían tatuajes negros hechos con algún pigmento natural en forma de símbolos extraños que de nuevo nadie reconocía… lo extraño es que como podría escapar una persona tan rápido, busco en todo su cuarto y la casa esa noche y no encontraba nada…

Pensamientos de Arnold

_Tranquilo Arnold, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te está sucediendo, de seguro de es una broma de alguno de los presentes, claro no te han visto en años, y estoy seguro que ellos te extrañaron tanto como tú a ellos y que sería incapaces de martirizarte tanto solo para jugarte una broma, además ninguno de ellos tiene paranoia de ser descubierto o te ha preguntado de algo sino que se ven bastante normales…ok tal vez ellos tampoco sepan nada... _

Con lo que Arnold no pensaba es que ciertos ojos totalmente expresivos no podían de quitarle la vista de encima y se preguntaba cómo podría vengarse-torturarlo de nuevo el día de hoy aprovechando que se le notaba un poco nervioso

_**Continuara…**_

Hola‼

Espero que les agrade esta historia tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla

Nos leemos pronto‼

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyéndola y dejando críticas

Atte.

Yuriss :D


	2. Chapter 2 El encuentro

**Saludos**

Solo quiero recordar** Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon **esta historia es solo una necesidad de un Fan… para divertirse

_**Capítulo 2 "El encuentro" **_

Para Arnold la noche anterior había sido horrenda, de nuevo sentía que su cuarto tenía un olor un tanto desagradable para él, y de nuevo no había podido dormir más de unas cuantas horas en el día. Se había acostado como siempre a las 9:00pm pero a las 3:00am algo lo había sacado de su estado pacifico para hacerlo sentir observado y cuando abrió los ojos delante de él vio una figura parecida a la de Helga… o bueno eso creyó al principio pero solo fue un instante y eso era porque la figura era rosada. Pero cuando volvió a parpadear y salir de susto el vestido estaba en el suelo, junto a un extraño dije y un mazo de cartas, sintió un escalofrió recordando la historia de la noche anterior, y ya no pudo volver a dormir lo que restaba de noche, el nuevo suceso lo había dejado nervioso y sabía que no era solo estas absurdas bromas la fuente de sus molestias.

Desde que había llegado de San Lorenzo y puesto de nuevo sus ojos en cierta rubia, él sencillamente no podía dormir su mente no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, cada vez que se acomodaba en su cama sentía que su cuerpo pasaba demasiado, sentía que sus pulmones no se llenaban bien y la respiración agitada no era suficiente para llenarlos, ciertamente se había vuelto loco por la mirada de Helga, él había llegado decidido hacerla su novia en cuanto bajara del avión, pero cuando puso sus ojos sobre ella había quedado mudo, toda la valentía que tenía se había esfumado en cuestión de un segundo en cuanto ella lo miro directo a los ojos y todo porque al verla en ese instante se dio cuenta de ¿qué era ella?, si era el amor de su vida, de todo su vida… Esa pequeña, hermosa fiera era Cecile… se sintió un idiota por darse cuenta hasta ese momento.

Arnold presentaba estragos corporales, insomnio, falta de apetito, ataques de pánico, falta de concentración y más por culpa de su amor, que ahora sabía que era infinito y único, todo porque él desde los once años en San Lorenzo, siempre pensó que su corazón solo le había pertenecido a dos mujeres rubias, Cecile y Helga, el cantaba que el primer verdadero amor nunca se olvida y que el segundo es solo para sanar la herida que te deja el primero, pero al ver con sus propios ojos que la imagen romántica e idealizada de Cecile era su segundo amor Helga, lo había dejado muy trastornado como para poder siguiera dirigirle la palabra sin gritar.

Ella le había confesado que había hecho miles de cosas para estar cerca de él, para recibir unas cuantas migajas de amor, se había desprendido de cosas materiales y espirituales, le había contado muchas historias graciosas de algunas locuras que había hecho pero nunca paso por su mente una locura tan grande, y menos que esa locura le saliera tan bien… solo habían dos cuestiones para que esa idea ten descabellada funcionara y ninguna de las respuestas le hacía sentir bien la primera ella era demasiado inteligente y capaz para hacer o tener cualquier cosa muy por encima de la capacidad del rubio o la segunda Arnold era un verdadero estúpido por no darse cuenta, ambas respuestas lo estaban torturando, porque lo hacía pensar que no merecía el amor que ella le había profesado desde siempre, en el momento que la volvió a ver después de aquellos años de lejanía física pero no mental dudo de sí mismo, y pensó que él no se merecía alguien tan especial y ese absurdo pensamiento le estaba carcomiendo el alma entera.

Para dicha o desgracia divina, los viernes como el caso le tocaba todas las clases junto a ella, él se imaginó que al entrar a la preparatoria estaría en un salón junto con sus amigos de la primara y todo sería algo similar pero él estaba bastante errado, incluso sus mejores amigos no cursaban en la misma escuela; Gerald había decidido trabajar y estudiar por lo que tenía un horario de tarde en una institución con sistema abierto organizaba sus horarios para poder cumplir con su trabajo, además sabía que él había nacido para vender lo que fuera y tenía su propio negocio. Phoebe como era de imaginarse se había saltado la preparatoria, ella era demasiado lista para estudios tan básicos, lo que la mayoría de personas hubiera hecho en años ella lo hizo en un verano, entraría en el mes de febrero a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, porque tenía varias cartas de aceptación y solo estaba decidiendo a cual entrar, mientras practicaba profesionalmente el deporte que amaba el Esgrima, también escucho de Gerald que tomaba Gimnasia, Teatro japonés, Acupuntura, y Aromaterapia por eso solo se veían los fines de semana.

Arnold de nuevo se sentía retrasado frente al nivel incluso de sus amigos, desde que había llegado el sentía que estaba muy a tras de todos ellos bueno incluso Harold ya era la mano derecha del señor Green, y el solo un estudiante de preparatoria que confundía el inglés con el español dejándolo hablar con un acento muy chistoso que lo hacía ver como extranjero en su mismo lugar de origen.

En el salón de clases algo le llamo la atención, Helga entraba vestida de una forma arrebatadora, sintió una ira descomunal cuando noto que otros la veían, amaba-odiaba los viernes todo porque era el día que ella tomaba atletismo a la segunda hora por lo que estaba permitido que ella llegara con su uniforme del equipo dejando ver sus largas piernas, su firme busto, y su largo cuello. Sus pensamientos eran extraños

_Pensamientos de Arnold_

"_Helga por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor no te sujetes el cabello en forma de cola de caballo, por favor no lo hagas, no frente a mí, no mientras me miras directo a los ojos, y con tu boca sostienes tu moño rosa, oh por Dios los estás haciendo… ¿tú me odias verdad? Helga porque no me dices nada, por qué no me insultas, me empujas, me llamas como tú quieras, por favor préstame atención como antes o es que al caso ¿Cuándo me viste de nuevo todo para ti fue lo contrario de mí? Yo me derrito por ti pero quizás ahora que me viste yo ya no te intereso"_

Arnold sabía que sería un día difícil y lo fue, todo el día estuvo al pendiente de Helga, se escondía de ella para que no lo descubrieran acosándola, y cuando ella posaba sus ojos en el fingía naturalidad, por momentos se sentía cansado y por otros se sentía extasiado por algún rose, o caricia indirecta que lograban tener. La noche nuevamente llego y lo que él no sabía que ahora él era el centro de atención.

Helga había ideado un plan infalible para que Arnold de nuevo posara sus ojos en ella, porque bueno ella no sabía leer la mente, pensó en varias cosas.

Primero le robaría un mechón de su cabello dorado para su colección casi nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener a Arnold dormido frente a ella.

En segundo lugar tomaría varias fotos para sus álbumes

Después robaría algunas prendas de ropa, en especial ropa interior, quería saber ahora que talla era, tenía la sucia curiosidad.

También trataría de encontrar células madre de Arnold dentro de su cuarto quien quita y con el avance de la tecnología algún día si tristemente no lograba tener al Arnold original bueno por lo menos ella tendría un "CLON"

Y por último ella se recostaría junto a su amor y lo besaría para que soñara con sus múltiples besos anteriores, eso ella lo haría todas las futuras noches sin faltar hasta que él se diera cuenta que ella era el amor de su vida a partir de esta noche.

Y si todo eso no funcionaba bueno por lo menos publicaría fotos de él ridículas dormido en todas las redes sociales para que sus amigos se burlaran y Arnold se muriera de miedo porque "algún desconocido lo observaba en la noche" si ese era su plan de venganza.

Mientras se dirigía a la ventana de debajo de la casa de Arnold, Helga vestida de negro con su moño rosado en la cabeza no podía dejar de reírse maliciosamente. Entro a la casa, paso por los ductos de ventilación y entro al cuarto de Arnold y lo vio ahí tendido en su cama dormido con ángel y pensó mientras se hincaba junto a él para ver su rostro.

Pensamientos de Helga

"_oh __Mi dulce Arnold, te ves tan indefenso, hermoso y verdaderamente soñador dormido en tu suave cama, si supieras que estoy aquí a tu lado llena de sentimientos de amor y odio que son causados por tu falta de amor hacia mi persona, oh Arnold como deseo tocar tu piel, tu cabello, tus manos, tus labios, si esos labios que cuando dicen mi nombre hacen que olvide mi patria, querido Arnold por favor regresa todos los sentimientos que me dijiste en aquella selva, regrésalos del frio y oscuro tiempo, regrésamelos a mi" _

Helga estaba tan emocionada de tener a su amor tan cerca y en ese estado que no veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor ella se encontraba en un estado de ensueño, lo único que alcanzo a sentir fue un aroma extraño y altamente relajante atino a darle un beso en los labios a su querido cabeza de balón y se durmió a su lado, sintiendo que por fin después de muchos años ella estaba plena y dichosa.

En el cuarto una figura oscura se quedó sorprendida por lo que veía y pensó mientras caminaba en círculos

"_Ahora como voy a manejar esto, no contaba con Helga… ¡qué así de fácil es entrar a esta casa…! Oh bueno tendré que adelantar un poco mi plan, creo que gracias Helga me lo harás mas fácil y no tendré que convencerte de nada… ahora necesitaré la ayuda de alguien más para cargar a ellos dos… bueno no tengo opción tendré que decirle y llamarle es mi última esperanza…"_

La figura saco un celular de pantalón y marco un número del cual contesto un joven muy extrañado y le dijo

**-Gerald no tengo tiempo de explicarte veme en la Azotea de casa de Arnold en 10 min por favor te necesito es urgente cuando te vea te lo explico, por favor no me preguntes nada que no te responderé, sube por la escalera de incendios **

Y Gerald sorprendido y medio dormido solo pudo contestar

**-Ok ahí nos vemos **

**Continuara… **

**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado la continuación de mi historia **

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron comentarios o se volvieron seguidores de la historia se lo agradezco infinitamente bueno nos vemos la próxima semana y claro me pueden seguir comentando que le parece **

**Con cariño**

**Yuriss :D**

4


	3. Chapter 3 Despertar en un día nublado

**Saludos**

**Solo quiero recordar**** Hey Arnold!**** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor ****Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon ****esta historia es solo una necesidad de un Fan… para divertirse**

Capítulo 3 "Despertar en un día nublado"

Era una mañana de sábado, el sol se negaba a salir era de esos días oscuros, fríos y nublados la noche anterior había sido demasiado extraña para un grupo de amigos demasiado como para poder explicarse, cierto joven moreno con el cabello negro y rizado con un peinado alto aun no podía creer todo lo que en la noche había visto y hecho acababa de despertar en su cuarto eran las 10:00am y se encontraba viendo el techo la puerta pensando que en cualquier momento entraría su amigo hecho una furia, que descubriría lo que había hecho.

La carga moral del moreno era enorme sabía que guardar este secreto le traería problemas, pero no podía revelarlo porque entonces a ambos le traería aún más problemas y ahora ya sabía de qué era capaz alguien que nunca hubiera pensado que podría hacer tantas cosas por "Venganza o amistad". El joven Gerald se levantó y fue directo al teléfono para hablar con la persona que había hecho estragos con su mente nuevamente; lo que él no sabía era que ciertos rubios no muy lejos de ahí, estaban aún dormidos en el cuarto donde no empezaron a dormir.

Helga se estiraba en su cama sintiendo que había sido una noche maravillosa, sentía que sus pulmones estaban llenos del aroma de Arnold, había tenido un sueño magnifico soñó que el amor de su vida la tenía en sus brazos, que sus amigos sabían que eran algo más que amigos y que alababan su amor cada vez que los veían, también soñó que Arnold la había dejado gentilmente en su cuarto y se había quedado dormido junto a ella abrazándola y diciéndole cuanto la amaba. La joven rubia seguía sintiendo todas esas emociones cuando abrió bien los ojos y recordó la noche anterior pero algo espanto sus recuerdos, sus emociones y su respiración ¿qué rayos hacía en su cuarto? Además ella estaba sintiendo que algo la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura no quería ver pero tendría que hacerlo aunque el miedo no la dejara moverse con facilidad, por un segundo se amor de valor, vio quien la sujetaba y pensó aterrada y desesperada

Pensamientos de Helga

"_¡Ar…..nold…! cómo es posible si yo estaba en tu cuarto, como es que estas en el mío y además tengo puesto mi pijama, demonios tengo que hacer algo al respecto… oh puedo disfrutar del momento y pensar después quien me dejo este encantador regalo…Gracias desconocido conocido… Gracias por dejarme junto a mi adorado Arnold"_

La rubia al principio estaba desesperada pero luego en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta que era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, Arnold seria suyo en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella estaba en su cuarto, vestida para dormir en cambio él estaba en su territorio a merced de ella, además sus padres no estaban en casa, se habían ido con su abuela a Dakota del sur y no volverían hasta el próximo lunes ella tenía mucho tiempo para molestar al rubio de dorados cabellos que tenía ahí pegado a su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, sintió algo que la sorprendió la edad había endurecido a Arnold en algunos lugares en la mañana, se sentía sucia pensando, pero dentro de su ser le fascinaba sentirse así y más con la posibilidad que tenía enfrente.

Pensamientos de Helga

" oh Arnold, cuando te volviste tan varonil, tan fuerte, tan hermoso, mi querido Cabeza de balón me tienes agarrada de la cintura como si tu vida dependiera de ello, siento tu respiración en mi cuello y trato de controlar mis sentimientos, trato de controlar este amor que ahora me está quemando por dentro, trato de controlar la pasión que ahora tu creas en mí, oh mi amado ángel de dorados cabellos cuando te volviste tan tentador, tu rostro tan sereno me grita que le robe un beso, pero no quiero un beso casto y puro quiero sentir tu calor embriagando mi ser"

Helga se armó de valor, y total no perdía nada, Arnold sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él, además siempre podría alegar que el pervertido era él por meterse en el cuarto de una señorita que en ese momento se encontraba sola indefensa semidesnuda… eso ultimo lo pensaba mientras se quitaba el sujetador… y siguió acercándose mientras pensaba

"_Soy una joven rubia sola indefensa, con una enorme moral y grandes valores sociales, me encuentro sujeta por un pervertido que no sé cómo se metió a mi casa, a mi cuarto". _

Helga se acercó aún más al cuerpo casi inerte que tenía enfrente, se sentía mujer, se sentía valiente, sentía que el calor del cuerpo de Arnold le gritaba que lo besara, mordiera, lamiera, gozará, cerró los ojos y le robo un beso directo a los labios, seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando decidió morder su cuello y lo hizo, después pensó una tentadora oreja que gritaba por su labios seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando en la hermosa oreja mientras la besaba y lamia le dijo

- te amo mantecado, eres sencillamente delicioso…

Como se podrán imaginar una fuerza la saco de su cama mientras se escuchaban los gritos del rubio quien desde el primer rose había abierto los ojos pero cuando vio que era Helga pensó que era un dulce sueño que poco a poco se estaba calentando como otras veces, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que esa sensación de humedad en su oreja y pantalones no podría ser el resultado de un simple sueño y la vergüenza de su impulsos lo estaban acosando además estaba enojado Helga estaba en su cuarto no… Arnold vio las paredes, la cama, la sabana tendida en el suelo junto con una Helga en pijamas que murmuraba cosas inentendibles y grito lleno de dudas

-_**Helga qué haces aquí, este no es mi cuarto, cómo llegue aquí, por qué estoy en pijamas y donde estamos, por qué estás conmigo o rayos Helga ¿tú eras la bromista? Como puedes hacerme esto?**_

Helga lo interrumpió molesta y le grito también

_**-Un momento señor Arnoldo, primero yo no te he hecho nada este es mi cuarto, es mi casa, y yOOOoo… estaba Dor-mi-da en MI ca-sa ENTIÉNDELO‼‼‼, yo dormía como las personas normales, la que debería de estar molesta, y preguntando alterada debería de ser yo, que demonios haces en mi cuarto? Quien te crees señor pervertido? Claro de seguro te enteraste que estaba sola e indefensa en casa porque Bob y Miriam no están y planeaste faltarme al respeto verdad Chico de la Selva… **_

Arnold la miro y vio que no le estaba mintiendo que esa no era su casa, aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, tampoco tenía pruebas de que Helga fuera su bromista, además se veía tan desorientada como él, se arrepintió por haber sacado de su sueño tan bruscamente y más porque era un sueño inocente ella soñaba con mantecado… definitivamente la próxima que la invitara a salir le llevaría mantecado ya sabía que no solo le gustaba sino que lo amaba con una enorme pasión. Arnold se acercó con dudas hacia la joven y le pidió una disculpa se sentó en su cama un poco incómodo por la situación y le explico las situaciones que había estado viviendo desde 5 noches atrás, se dio cuenta que Helga no era la culpable porque vio todos los colores de sus emociones en su rostro, ya conocía cada gesto de la rubia y amaba cada uno de ellos.

Helga desconocía todo lo sucedido con anterioridad y temió por la seguridad de Arnold, y también por la suya el "bromista" tendría que ser alguien que conocía a ambos muy bien porque bueno muy pocas personas conocían la ubicación de su casa, ella odiaba decirles a las personas donde vivía… y sea como sea la habían llevado junto con Arnold a su casa… solo 6 personas aparte de su familia sabia donde vivía Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinki, Sid y Curly… uno de ellos tendría que ser, por que como habrían sabido , pero solo 4 personas sabían que no estarían sus papas y solo 3 sabían dónde dejaba las llaves de emergencias, para entrar a su cuarto que siempre estaba bajo llave y esos eran Gerald, Phoebe y Curly… Helga pensó

"_Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ellos tres, uno debe de ser el bromista pero ¿Por qué? Alguien se metería con Arnold y conmigo"_

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno espero que sea de su agrado la continuación de mi historia sé que había dicho que hasta la próxima semana la continuaría pero agradezco mucho los comentarios, además pase de 70 visitas a 150 en cuestión de horas y eso me animo mucho para publicar el siguiente capítulo sé que es corto pero era el planeado con este estamos a la mitad del fic**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron comentarios o se volvieron seguidores de la historia se lo agradezco infinitamente en especial a Namida koe por continuar leyendo mis historias locas…**_

_**Bueno esta vez sí nos leemos la próxima semana y claro me pueden seguir comentando que les parece **_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Yuriss :D**_


End file.
